My little brother I thought I hated
by hoot hoot owls
Summary: "Thank you my stupid little brother I hate...but what is this pain I feel in my chest?" Rated T for lost insanity. Luffy is born and Ace feels jealous and finally comes up with a idea to be happy again but what if when he's finished he felt sorrow instead of the happiness he has been searching for?


I hate him, I hate him so much. Luffy what is so good about you? Why does everyone like you more?

I was the only one who everyone liked and looked up to! Why were you even born? Why can you do things so easy?

I'm better, I'm better at so many thing! So why does everyone like you so much more?! I'm better at math.

I'm better at Social studies, ELA, Science and every other subject so why are you every ones favorite?!

Dammit! Why?! Your so bad at everything! I hate you so much! Mother loved me so much until you were born.

She would complement me everyday. Then you came into our world. She was to busy taking care of you that she forgot about me!

She started to like you more after when you started to grow up! Everyone did! I worked so hard, so hard to be mothers favorite but you ruined it.

You were able to make friends so easily even though I couldn't make any! I wish you could die!

If you died everyone would like me better again...Yeah if you died my life could be back to normal.

Why didn't I realize this sooner? I'm so dumb not to think of this sooner! It was so easy! The answer I was searching so hard for!

It was right in front of me the whole time! All I have to do is kill him. I will be happy again, yes everyone will be happy.

More happy than they felt with Luffy! There will love me more than him! Just you wait Luffy, I'll kill you slowly and painfully.

Hehe, yes just wait Luffy and your loving big brother will come and kill you.

* * *

*A week later.*

Luffy I planned this out so well now I just have to wait till our- no my loving mother will leave for the night.

"See ya my babies! I love you!" I hear mother call out and of course Luffy shouts at the top of his lungs.

"Bye bye mommy I love you!" Such an annoying act how can she stand it? "See ya mother have a nice night out."

I walk and hug her at the front door entrance. "Oh you to my son. I'll be back around 5:00 pm tomorrow." Mothers voice is so beautiful.

I watch as I see her open and shut the door close walking to her car to leave. *Smirk.* Oh I can't help but to have this smirk on my face.

I mean who couldn't? Your about to murder your own little brother! How could you not feel excited?

I'll make it look like suicide. That way no one will suspect it was me. Hehe maybe he'll save me the trouble if I ask him to just kill him self for real?

It won't hurt to ask. "Hey Luffy could you come here for a minute?" I call out and I hear his foot steps run threw the hall ways, down the stairs until he's standing right in front of me.

"Yeah Ace? You never talk to me so what do ya want?" He sounds so happy and peppy why? I never under stood how he can be this happy.

Where does all that energy come from? I find it to trouble some to even talk to people yet he's always saying hello to everyone around him.

Be it on the streets or home he's always talking or moving around. Or just both together. I hate it so much.

"Ace?" Oh I got lost in thought. "Oh yeah I wanted to ask you something." I smile so nicely I would have fooled my self if I was him.

"Yeah sure what is it?" Hehe I wonder what your going to say or react? "Will you die?" I say hardly keeping my excitement in side me.

His face turns into confusion and he thinks he heard me wrong but he didn't and he knows it but he still decides to ask me. How useless.

"So- sorry but what did you just ask me? Can you repeat it?" I see a sweat drop down the side of his head, he's so nervous of my answer!

"I asked will you die? I mean to pull suicide." I step closer to him and lean down so now were face to face.

I see fear cover his face and him swallow a lump that was in his throat. "Su- suicide?" Oh his voice is so shaky! How exciting!

"Yeah you know, suicide? Where you go and kill your self. So? You to scared or something? Pfft.." I can't help but to laugh in his face!

Oh what's this? Why is he looking at the ground?! Why isn't he looking at me?! Does he think this is a joke?! Dammit Luffy lo-

"No I won't." Huh? Well that is to be expected, your being asked to be killed so how else can you react?

But doesn't this make it a lot more fun? Yeah it does! "Oh is that your last answer? Okay then I'll just have to do it my self!"

His head shots up looking at me with fear and sadness, the shock in his face when I put my hands on his neck and squeezed it.

The sound of a loud bang when I threw him onto the wall. The pain written all over his face. I love it so much, but I can't over do it because I might leave marks.

I still need to make it look like he pulled suicide. So I drag him to the bathroom and grab a chair. I rope him into a sitting pose on the chair.

I walk in a Circle around him with a knife to the side of my mouth and I can't stop but have this grin pasted onto my face.

I lick the blade with my tongue and I see him shudder at the sight. Oh I see so much fear in his eyes! I love it!

I want nothing but to slice him up but I know I can't I have to make it look real. Like A real suicide that he caused him self.

I start to cut the flesh of his skin on his wrist and the smell of blood makes me feel dizzy with excitement! The sounds of blood dripping on to the ground.

Wait I need to get him into the bath tub! I untie him and toss him in. The blood runs down staining the white. All going into the same place into the drain, I sorta think it's a waste.

A waste to let such a pretty color go into such a dark un-taste full place. I stare at my almost dead little brother and smile.

He stares at me back and he's so pale, pale like a ghost. I see a smile creep onto his face and it pisses me off!

"What the hell are you smiling about?!" I yell and I see him flinch. "I...love you." I hear in a quiet weak broken voice and my eyes widen.

Did he really just say that? "AHAHAHAHA HOW PATHETIC! OH YOU MUST BE JOKING!" I can't help but laugh at him.

"Your so disgusting!" I yell in his face and he seems so hurt...it's disgusting right? Yeah it's totally disgusting but why?

Why does the fact I know he loves me makes my chest feel tight? No it's just the excitement getting to my head!

I watch as he closes his eyes and I hear the front door open so I scream. I scream out sounding like I have fear in my voice.

I hear foot steps of someone running towards us and the bathroom door swing open and I see my mother.

Her mouths opens and she gasps she see me who looks terrified. Tears streaming down my face as I run into my mothers embrace.

She hugs me tight in her chest and I smile hiding my face. She drags me out of the room and phones the ambulance.

We leave for the hospital right after the ambulance truck. We walk in and wait for the doctors to be done with Luffy.

"Everything is going to be fine Ace." I hear her tell me in a light calming voice. "Mo- momma is he dead?" I sound so scared and helpless.

I hear the hitch in her breath as she talks. "N- no don't worry he's going to be alright." She try's to sound strong but inside she's terrified.

I see the doctor walk out of the operating room and he has a disappointed look on. He shakes his head and my mother has new tears going down her cheeks.

I hug mother in a protecting kind of way then pat her head to sooth her. "Don't worry mama you still have me don't you?" Yes you have me you don't have to worry about that damn useless brat anymore.

"Umm sorry but I have something to say." The doctors says and mother tilts her head his way. "Yes?" "Well there seem to be bruises and cuts on his body and I think there is choke mark on his neck. Was there anyone who could have...?"

Shit fuck I forgot about that! "Wha-" I cut her off. "I'm sorry mother but...but grandpa he came by when you were gone and he hurt Luffy! I couldn't do anything to stop it! I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I let fake tears go down my face.

"It's okay honey it wasn't your fault!" She sobs out."Mother don't worry I'll be here. Yes forget about Luffy and only care about me." I whisper in her ear and I feel her nod into my chest.

Luffy now that your gone I have mother all to my self. Thank you my stupid little brother I hate...but what is this pain I feel in my chest? Why does it hurt so much?

All my worries were suppose to leave when you died but now I feel nothing but sadness? Why?

* * *

Okay the ending is very bad. I had no motivation to write this after a while.


End file.
